The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a system to reduce emissions in a combustion system.
Combustion of a fuel, such as a hydrocarbon fuel, produces a variety of exhaust products. For example, a compression ignition engine (e.g., diesel engine), a spark ignition internal combustion engine, and a gas turbine engine typically emit carbon dioxide (CO2), oxides of sulfur (SOx) oxides of nitrogen (NOx), particulates and/or carbon monoxide (CO). Furthermore, the quantity and/or concentration of certain exhaust products may be limited by regulation. Therefore, certain systems attempt to reduce emissions of exhaust products to meet regulatory levels. Some of these systems inject chemicals (e.g., ammonia) to reduce these exhaust products directly or through reaction with some other catalyst. The use of these chemicals increases the cost of operating the facility, but it is important to ensure very good mixing and distribution of these chemicals throughout the exhaust products. However, the increase in cost may be further exacerbated when some of chemicals may not react with the exhaust products (e.g., due to slippage).